Inside a Messed Up Game
by Pit Fan
Summary: I am Alexa. When my friends and I are sucked up into Brawl, the game is nothing like we have experienced. We have a crazy adventure helping out every hero out. I also become a snagger!
1. Red and Jigglypuff

I don't know, I just thought about this idea.

* * *

**Alexa's P.O.V:**

I invited some friends over to play Brawl before a storm came. There was Alex, Kaitlin, Chance, Sandra, and Robert. My name is Alexa, and I am like other teens, playing video games, goofing off in school, hanging out with friends. When my friends arrived to play Brawl, we kind of do stupid tornaments against one another. Of course, it usually wids up being Alex and Chance vs. Sandra and I. To put it this way: Ike and Olimar vs. Zelda and Pit. Just when I was about to finish Olimar up, the power went out.

"Great," Chance fumed. "I wanted to see who won."

"We can always play after the power comes back on," Sandra said. "Right Alexa?"

"You got that right," I said. I'm always a bit cocky and over-confident.

"What's with your Wii?" Alex asked. Everyone turned their head to see that a strange red light was on.

"I don't know," I said. "Let me go see." I went over to the Wii and pressed the 'on' button. Something wierd happened because me and my friends got sucked up into a red vortex. The last thing I remember was being twirled around and around before passing out.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I was by a lake shore.

"What the-?" I asked. I got up, painfully and slowly, and dragged myself into a nearby woods. "How did I get here?" I then remembered my friends and I being sucked into that red vortex. Just my luck that I ran into something pink and round. This thing ran around in circles, probably cusing me out.

"You find something Jigglypuff?" a voice asked. The voice turned out to be Red. He then saw me. "Who are you?"

"Alexa," I replied.

"Why are you here?" Red asked.

"Because I'm lost and injured," I said. "And I have no clue what-so-ever where I am."

"You can join up with us," Red said.

"Jiggly," the pink puff ball said.

"Sorry for running into you," I said.

"Jigg," Jigglypuff said.

"Follow us," Red said to me as he led the way back to the shore. I had no clue what I was about to get into.


	2. Shadow Lugia?

Captain Black Night: I kind of did get inspiried by your story, but in my story, it is going to be a lot different. The beginning might by the same, but as I continue, it is going to be a lot different, it might be similar. Who knows? I just hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

When we got to the shore lake, Red released two Pokemon: a Pikachu and an Ivysaur.

"An Ivysaur and a Pikachu?" I asked.

"Yeah," Red said. "Ivysaur was my beginner Pokemon as a Bulbasaur. Pikachu was being used for some kind of experement with those things." Things could only mean Primids.

"What about Jigglypuff?" I asked.

"Jigglypuff," Red said. "Was going to be like Pikachu: being used by experements. But, luckily I caught her and ran off. Now, I am hoping to find Squirtle and Charizard."

"Is that we are here at this lake?" I asked.

"Yes," Red said. "To find Squirtle." He handed my a Pokeball.

"Why a Pokeball?" I asked.

"You seem to be interested in Pokemon," Red said. "Keep that incase of finding a rare Pokemon."

"Well well," a voice said. "If it isn't Red." We turned around to see Samus standing there.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"We keep running into each other," Red replied.

"And who is this?" Samus asked.

"Alexa," Red said. "This is Samus. Samus, Alexa."

"Hello," Samus said. "Any trace of Squirtle?"

"Sadly," Red said. "No."

"Alexa and Red," Samus said, turning to one direction. "Run."

"Why?" Red asked.

"It's those things again," Samus said.

"You've got to be joking," Red said.

"And they have an enormis big black bird with them," Samus said. I turned the direction Samus was looking and truely enough, Primids were coming are way.

"You idiot," Red said. "That is Lugia."

"Shadow more like it," I said.

"Shadow?" Samus and Red asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you later," I said. "But not right now, they have Shadow Lugia on there side and we only have three Pokemon." The Primids stopped to let Shadow Lugia fight us.

"Oh dear," Samus said.

"Let's go Ivysaur," Red said as he returned Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

"Just be careful," I said. "He has moves beyond your wildest dreams." I gripped the Pokeball that was in my hand.

"And the only way to defeat it?" Samus asked.

"Snag Ball," I said as it launched up a Shadow Blast.

"What is that?" Red asked.

"SHADOW BLAST!" I screamed.

"Shadow Blast?" Red asked. Something then siezed me, I threw the Pokeball right at Shadow Lugia before he could launch Shadow Blast. If I recall correctly, the only Legendary Pokemon Boss should have been Rayquaza, not Shadow Lugia. The Primids were confused to where Shadow Lugia has gone.

"I caught him?" I asked in disbelieve as I picked up the Pokeball. The only difference now was it had a pure black SB on it, so I assumed it was for Snag Ball. I then threw and Shadow Lugia came out.

_"Commands?" _SL asked.

"Shadow Blast those things," I said.

_"Yes master," _SL said. I saw Red and Samus cast a sideways glance at me.

_"You are the only one that can hear me master," _SL said again.

"Please stop calling me 'master'," I said. "It doesn't make me feel great. Just call me Alexa."

_"Yes Alexa," _SL said. He then launched his powerful Shadow Blast at the confused Primids. There was nothing left but purple spores that went away.

"Were you just talking to him?" Samus asked.

"He is using telepathy that only I can hear," I said.

"Good," Red said. "Now ask him what those creatures are."

_"They are called Primids_," SL said_. "There leader is Tabuu. And don't think you're going to purify me because they have all the legendaries as Shadow Pokemon. Plus a Squirtle and a Lucario."_

"Those things are called Primids," I said. "And Squirtle is going to have to wait."

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because Squirtle is a Shadow Pokemon," I said. "Plus a Lucario and all the legendaries."

"You mean it?" Samus asked seriously.

"Yes," I said.

"Guys," Samus said, talking to Red and I. "This is no longer fun and games. The world is at stake here if they have all the legendaries, excluding Lugia. There maybe some more heros here in this world, there might not. It is up to you two to collect Shadow Legendaries."

"I can't do what Alexa did," Red said. "Besides, how did you do it anyway? And what's with the black tatoo?"

"Black tatoo?" I asked as I looked at my left arm. "What the heck? How did that get here?" That was just the beginning of my problems. With the world at stake, I would have to go with Red and Samus to find the rest of the Legendary Pokemon. I just hope my friends were okay.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming. I just did that because I had all the Legandary Pokemon as Shadow Pokemon in my mind for months. I just hope you enjoy it! I'll update soon, if not, later!


	3. Pit, Sandra, and Giratina?

I followed Samus and Red as we went back through the forest.

"Explain why we can't fly on Shadow Lugia again?" Red asked.

"Because then the enemy will know whereto find us," Samus said.

_"WHO DARES ENTER MY FOREST?"_ a voice asked in a scream.

"What was that?" Red asked, a bit afraid of what that scream was.

"You mean that roar?" Samus asked.

"Roar?" I asked. "That roar said, 'who dares enter my forest?'"

_"You understood that?"_ the voice calmed down again.

"I guess," I said. "No use hiding now."

_"Indeed not,"_ the voice said.

"Who is there?" Samus and Red asked me.

_"Tell your friends I am Gartina," _the voice said.

"Wait a minute," I said. "I thought Lugia said that the Primids got all the legendaries as a shadow."

_"I escaped," _Gartina said.

"Who are you talking to?" Samus asked.

"Gartina," I said. "Reveal yourself." Gartina walks out, followed by two other people. Although, Gartina wasn't his normal self, he was half his normal color and half red with purple eyes looking at me. Three of his legs were his normal color, and the other three were black.

"Alexa?" one them asks.

"Sandra?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"ALEXA!" Sandra screams as she tackled me into a hug.

"Who is the angel?" I heard Samus ask.

"Pit," the other guy said. "I assume that you can understand Gartina? I can't understand what he is saying."

"I hope you're okay Alexa," Sandra said.

"I'm fine," I said, looking at her oddly. "Why do you ask?" She looked at Pit, and then back at me.

"I can transform into different animals," Sandra said. She looked down and concetrated and started to change right in front of my eyes.I was now staring into the eyes of a dragon.

"Whoa," I said. "That's even cooler. I'm a snagger."

"A what?" Pit asked. I looked at him, took out the Pokeball that held Shadow Lugia and release him.

_"Gartina?" _Lugia asked. _"You escaped?"_

_"Yes," _Gartina said. _"I believe we found the lost snagger."_

"Lost snagger?" I asked.

"What are you doing in the forest any?" Pit asked.

"We're looking for other heroes," Samus said. "So we can defeat the leader of the Primids." I took out a Poekball, since Red was kind enough to let me have a couple of Pokeballs.

"Gartina don't move," I said.

_"Why?"_ Gartina asked.

"If you want to be back to your normal self," I said. I threw the Pokeball at him. "Don't move." The Pokeball hit him and he went in and stayed in.

"So Pit," Samus said, as I picked up Gartina's Pokeball and returned Lugia. "Care to join us?"

"Sure," Pit said.

"What about me?" Sandra asked.

"You can join too, since you are Alexa's friend," Samus said. Sandra returned to her normal form and smiled.

"And now?" Pit asked.

"We are off," I said as Pit, Sandra, and I followed Samus and Red. Pit had no clue the lay out of the land since he was above the clouds. I had no clue where I was going and neither was Sandra. We just hoped that our other friends were okay...

* * *

So sorry if I can't update this faster. I am running out of ideas. Just reply and give me some ideas if you want. I'll update soon!


	4. Mind Reading

Sorry if I didn't update this story for a while, I was busy doing other things, like school and trying to keep my grades up, well at least one. *puts Breaking Dawn down* Again, sorry for the wait.

* * *

Anyways, after the forest episode, Red was complaining about taking a break for a while.

"Fine," Samus snapped. "_You_ can take a break. I am still moving foward."

"I'll come with you," I said as Red and Sandra sat down. Pit still stood up and followed us.

"Any reason why you are following us?" Samus asked.

"No reason," Pit said. "By the way, Alexa, you know one of your friends?"

"I know all of them," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because one was hanging out with Marth when he got blasted off the stage," Pit said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"A male," Pit said. "Rob, I think."

"Robert?" I asked.

"Yeah," Pit said. "That was his name, Robert."

"What happen to him?" I asked, getting a deadly feeling.

"Well," Pit said. "Just lets say he is a vampire now."

"VAMPIRE!" I screeched.

"Would you keep it down?" Samus asked. I had forgotten that Samus was there.

_"Darn kid," _a voice projected in my head. _"Can't keep her big mouth shut, can she?"_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What?" Samus snapped.

"What you just thought," I said.

_"What's going on?"_ a voice asked in thought. Ah! Pit!

"What's going on is that I can read your minds," I said.

_"What in blazes name?" _Samus thought in question. By this point I couldn't take is, so I bursted out into laughter.

_"I wonder what she's laughing about?" _Pit asked.

_"Alexa_," another voice popped into my head.

_"What?"_ I asked, stopping my laughter.

_"It's me Gartina," _Gartina said. _"You can also screw with people's minds and think back certain thoughts to them. There are five other powers that the other people can learn. One can control emotions, one can see glimspes of the feature, one can turn other people into animals, another is where they can shield others from other abilities, and the last one is where you can see where other people are at. You already unlocked one of them, so that means that the other five who entered this world needs to unlock theirs, you can not unlock anymore special abilities. So, I'm going back to sleep."_

_"I wonder what she got spaced out about," _Pit thought.

_"What happened was Gartina was telling me something," _I thought back. Pit looked at me in disbelieve while I grinned.

"How the heck?" Pit asked.

"I'll explain later," I said. "Just to make a long story short, I can hear other people's thoughts, reply back to them, and mess with their mind."

"So," Samus said. "You can make me think that Pit loves me and I love him back?"

"Pretty much," I said as purple spores gather around us.

"Oh dear," Samus said, as a huge creature appeared in front of us. And that creature was, Duon.

* * *

Tell me if I need to update more often or not. But, I got just got ove a mega writer's block. I'll try to update soon!


	5. Duon

I looked up at Duon as background music appeared.

_"Now," _Samus thought. _"What is the best way to beat this machine?"_

_"I don't know," _I thought back, as Samus gave me a scowl.

_"I wasn't asking you, Mindreader," _Samus thought, as we dodged an incoming slash from the blue side.

_"We have to think of a way to destroy it," _Pit thought to me.

_"No!" _I thought to him sarcastically. As the pink side to Duon prepared to blast us with its guns, a penguin fell onto its head. When I tried to read its thoughts, all I could hear was distracting the robot. The pink side of Duon kind of looked up to see what it was, when a blade peirced through the Gun Duon's right gun. If it wasn't furious enough, it got pretty mad. There was a guy standing there with flaming red hair and a blue chestplate armor covering him.

"Good job Dedede," the guy said.

"Roy?" Samus asked.

"Samus?" the guy, Roy, asked.

"How did you know we were here?" Samus asked.

"It isn't to hard to see a gaint robot in the middle of a forest," Roy said.

"WE STILL GOT A GUY TO FIGHT HERE!" Dedede yelled, while trying to hold onto the gun on top of Duon's head.

"What a situation he is in," I said.

"Listen _Mindreader_," Samus began before Duon began swinging around, trying to get Dedede of.

"She's a mindreader?" Roy asked.

"Thank you very much," I said as I began to toy with Samus' mind.

"What was I about to say?" Samus asked.

"Nothing," Pit said, thankthful that he didn't get to hear yelling. Roy looked back a duon and sighed. He then went to give the final blow to Duon, which he did and Duon winded up being a trophy and Dedede falling onto the ground.

"Ouch," Dedede said as he got up.

"Sorry about that," Roy said as he gave a nervous chuckle. I continued to stare at the Duon trophy, when I heard the thoughts of Red and Sandra, plus a new one: Chance. Samus, Pit, Dedede, and Roy tensed up for another battle.

"Easy guys," I said. "It's just Red, Sandra, and Chance, another one of my friends." Appereantly, Sandra was in a dragon form and carrying Red and Chance on her back.

"What happened?" Chance asked.

"Roy defeated Duon," I said. "Don't ask."

_"Why is Roy here?" _Sandra asked.

_"Don't know," _I replied as her eyes widen.

"We have special abilities that we can learn," I said.

"What kind?" Red asked.

"Only me and my friends can only learn," I said.

"Really?" Chance asked.

"Yes," I said. "My power is I can screw with people's minds, Sandra, I believe you can change your enimies into animals. Chance, you can have one of the four: control emotions, see glimpses of the future, see where others are at, or sheild yourself from special abilities. "

_"This is so whickedly cool_," Sandra thought.

"I want to control emotions," Chance said. "Can you hear my thoughts?" My face went into concentration, but it went to anger.

"As much as I want to," I said. "I can't. So that means your the sheild."

"Dang-nam-it," Chance said.

"Now what?" Pit asked as we all looked at him, stumped.


	6. Sandra and Lugia like each other?

With a few minutes of silence, Chance broke the silence.

"I think we should follow that ship," Chance said, pointing upwards.

_"What ship?" _Sandra asked in her thoughts. We all looked up to see the Halbred going above the forest. _"I can't carry all of you."_

_"Well," _I told her. _"I have Shadow Lugia." _I took Lugia's Pokeball and made him come out.

"WOAH!" Chance said.

"Don't worry," I said, rolling my eyes. "He won't harm you."

"You sure?" Chance asked.

"Yes," I snapped at him. "Let's just get moving. To the Halbred!" We all climbed up on Lugia and he took off after Meta Knight's ship. Since Sandra was still in dragon form, she was right next to Lugia. Lugia stole a glance at her.

_"My," _Lugia thought. _"She's beautiful." _I smacked him for that thought.

_"Shut it Shadow Lugia," _I thought to him.

_"Shutting," _Shadow Lugia said, though he couldn't help but glance at Sandra every now and then.

_"Why does Lugia keep looking at me?" _Sandra asked me. Looks like she caught on.

_"He thinks you are beautiful," _I said, which made Sandra blush a bit. _"Developing a crush?" _

_"No," _Sandra said.

_"Lugia and Sandra sitting in a tree," _I mocked. _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

_"Shut up," _Sandra begged, her dragon cheecks turning bright red. _"Besides, we are two defferent creatures."_

_"So," _I said to her. _"I fell in with a dolphin."_

_"That's different," _Sandra said.

_"Is it?" _I questioned as I noticed we got closer to the Halbred. We were almost there, but an orange bird that was on fire, a blue bird with a long tail, and a yellow bird that looked like it had four wings stopped us.

_"Holy Arceus," _Lugia thought. _"Its Moltres Articuno, and Zapdos."_

_"We got a problem!" _I told every one.

_"Stupid mindreader," _Samus thought.

_"No way," _Red thought. _"It's the Legendary bird Pokemon."_

_"Oh dear," _Roy, Pit, and Sandra were thinking. I turned to look at Chance and his face was priceless. I turned back to look at the birds. Just then, they attacked.

**I know the chapters are getting shorter, but I'm kind of having writer's block while doing this chapter. I already have the next chapter planned out, but I'm not going to write it until possibly midnight or sometime tomorrow.**


End file.
